


Storms, Solace, and Sleepovers

by Marty522



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marty522/pseuds/Marty522
Summary: Kuki's hosting a sleepover. Meanwhile, Wally invites some guys over for a guys' night. Should be fun for everyone, as long as this storm doesn't get too bad...





	Storms, Solace, and Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,
> 
> This is a story I posted on FF.net almost... wow, 6 years ago?! That's crazy. Anyway, it's the one story I finished, and has been generally well received, so I wanted to share it here. I'm pretty much just copying it over as-is, typos and grammatical oddities and all, minus most author's notes. If any are particularly relevant, I'll keep them in.
> 
> This story was originally to be the first of a series, but I sadly never had time to continue it, so it remained my one completed work. It's meant to take place sometime late season 5 of the show.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

"Man, that weathuhgirl wuzn't lyin'," Abby said to herself, gazing upward as she strode down the sidewalk. "That storm is def'nitely about to hit town. Heh, perfect weathuh to be  _indoors_."

Indeed, Abigail Lincoln was on her way to a slumber party at the house of her teammate and close friend, Kuki Sanban. While she wasn't typically keen on attending sleepovers, due to them being much girlier junctions than the tomboyish girl really cared for, she was always there for Kuki's; ironic, yes, but she found Kuki's particular girliness to be endearing ( _most_  of the time).

The sky above was one huge mix of greys: light, dark, and every shade in between. The puffy ceiling mixed these shades with countless swirls in one seemingly neverending cloud. If Abby stared at it long enough, she would almost expect the rest of the world to be greyscale when she looked back down at it.

The distant booming of thunder drew the girl's eyes to the horizon ahead of her, between the rows of houses on either side of the road, where the greys gave way to black. She couldn't see the rain yet, but she could feel the air growing damp. Complimenting this hint of impending weather was a chilly breeze, which was much cooler than the temperature otherwise. Abby readjusted her backpack as she made a silent prediction: this is storm was gonna be a doozy.

"Brr! Abby shoulda worn a jacket." She stuck her hands into her pockets, allowing herself an exaggerated shiver. "Wuzn't this bad when she left the house. Shoulda known it'd cool off like this, though." She then took notice of a light pink house across the street on her right, and smiled. "Well, at least Abby's almost there."

She checked both ways, and hurried across the street. As soon as her feet hit the sidewalk on the other side, a familiar voice caught her attention.

"Numbuh 5!"

* * *

_**EARLIER THAT DAY** _

* * *

Kuki skipped across the bridge of KND Moonbase Global Command, contentedly humming a cheery song to herself. She had made the trip to Moonbase all by her lonesome- a first for her- to make a delivery to the Supreme Leader, Numbuh 362 herself. How Kuki, of all people, wound up with the assignment was a long story, but she was positively brimming with excitement; after the mission dubbed Operation: F.A.S.T.F.O.O.D., Kuki wasn't exactly trusted with carrying out important assignments. True, she was named temporary leader of Sector V when Nigel Uno went feral, but she later realized that was only because she wouldn't actually be affecting anything.

This was her big chance to prove that she could do things right!

"Stop right there!" Kuki halted obediently, and looked over at her Irish superior, who stood between her and Numbuh 362. "State your business!"

Kuki's smile broadened slightly as she raised the brown package in her hands to eye level. "Hiya, Numbuh 86! I'm on a secret, special, really important mission for the Supreme Leader. I need to make sure she gets this."

Numbuh 86, whom Kuki also knew as Fanny Fulbright, eyed her with suspicion for a moment, before donning an approving smile. "Great work, Numbuh 3! I knew we could count on you not to mess this up, like some  _boy_  woulda..." She spun around, and led Kuki to the Supreme Leader, who stood before the Moonbase Master Command Console in the middle of a video call with some operative Kuki didn't recognize.

"Look, I know it stinks, but that brussel sprout farm needs to go! I have full confidence that your team is fully capable of this task. So, move out, and good luck, Numbuh 37!" The boy on the screen saluted, and the transmission ended. Rachel McKenzie, better known as Numbuh 362, turned around to face the two girls approaching her.

Kuki saluted. "Miss Supreme Leader, ma'am, sir!" She presented the package. "Mission accomplished!"

Numbuh 362 accepted the package with a smile. "Well, it looks like I was right to trust you with this after all, Numbuh 3."

Kuki beamed. "Of course, Numbuh 362, sir! I would have gladly given my life to deliver this safely and soundly. I know how important this is. No one takes this stuff more seriously than I do!"

"I like your enthusiasm, Numbuh 3," Rachel said, staring at the package in her hands. After a moment, she spun back around and set the package down on the command console. Kuki and Fanny stepped up on either side of her and watched her viciously tear through the brown wrapping paper, which revealed a flimsy cardboard box.

"Go on," Fanny urged. "Open it!"

The blonde chuckled at her friend's eagerness, and opened the box. All three of them gasped.

"It's... it's..." Fanny stuttered. "It's...  _adorable!_ "

Rachel raised the cyan Rainbow Monkey out of the box, and the girls' faces lit up with joy. The next few minutes were spent passing the stuffed animal between them, giggling and gabbing about how fabulous Rainbows Monkies are. It was a ridiculously girly scene.

"I told you I was the best kid for the job," Kuki said once she managed to control her giggling. "No Rainbow Monkey is going to get hurt on my watch!"

Rachel took another few seconds to control her own laughing. "I never doubted you for a second. So, you said there was something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah! What are you doing tonight?"

"Uh..." Rachel cocked an eyebrow. "Probably... just... I donno, watch some TV or something. Why?"

"Weeell, Numbuh 5 is coming over to my house to spend the night. Maybe you'd like to come over, too. You know, make it a real slumber party!"

Rachel examined Kuki's hopeful expression. Ever since last Christmas, when Rachel had been dealing with family issues and Sector V invited her to enjoy the holidays with them, she'd started spending more time with them outside of work. She still wasn't exactly a regular around the treehouse, but she was no stranger. In that time, Kuki seemed to really take a liking to her, though Rachel just attributed that to her being the abnormally friendly girl she was.

"I would like that," Rachel said.

Fanny, seeing that she had no part in this conversation, was still smiling at the Rainbow Monkey. As Kuki explained (in great detail) all of the fun they were going to have, the redhead stole a glance down at her feet, and turned away. She had a lot of work to do, and the Supreme Leader obviously didn't need her right then. She started off toward a communications console; Sector CA was staging an assault, and she needed to make sure their stupid boy leader had a solid plan of action.

Rachel noticed Fanny's downward glance. She watched her as she walked off, not noticing the smiling slipping off her own face. Kuki noticed, and followed Rachel's gaze.

"Numbuh 86! Where are you going?"

Fanny spun around. "Oh, uh, I was just goin' to the, uh... 'cause Sector..." She stopped herself. Stuttering wouldn't convince anyone of anything. "Just... heh heh... doin' my job."

"Cool! So, are you coming over, too?"

Fanny's jaw hung open. "Uh... y-you're invitin'  _me?_ "

Kuki giggled. "Of course, silly! Why wouldn't I?"

Fanny drooped her shoulders and rubbed her forearm. "Well, I don't get invited to things very... ever. You really want me to come?"

"Well,  _yeah_ ," Kuki said indignantly, as if finding Fanny's surprise to be totally ridiculous. "You're my friend, remember?"

"I... I am?"

"Yes! I told you that, remember? After your last slumber party?"

Fanny thought for a moment, and couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah. That's when Numbuh 12 stole the code module because I was stupid enough to let my guard down."

"Yeeeaaah. Good times. So, are you coming?"

It took a moment, but Fanny's smile slowly returned to full strength. "Alright. I'll be there."

Kuki hopped up and down with excitement. "Great! See you then!"

Fanny turned away and headed off again, smiling this time. Kuki watched, and then looked over at Rachel, who nodded in approval.

"Thank you, Numbuh 3."

"What? I was just inviting a friend."

* * *

"Numbuh 5!"

Abby turned her head toward the voice, and smiled when she saw Rachel approaching. "Hello, sir. Di'n't know you'd be joinin' us tonight."

"Numbuh 3 just invited us this morning."

Abby opened her mouth to reply just as Fanny stepped out from behind Rachel. Abby raised an eyebrow , and the twp stared at each other for a moment, neither saying a word. The silence was definitely awkward.

"Well!" Rachel clapped her hands together, and projected her voice just a little louder than necessary. "It's probably gonna rain soon. What say we all get inside and get this slumber party started?"

"Yeaaah," Abby said slowly, turning and heading toward the front door. "Gonna be a sto'my night."


End file.
